Meeting the Crimson Beauty
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Sequel to "The Meet at Twilight." Nao and Chie are dying to see the famous Shizuru, and when they meet her they could be left shocked at such a lovely lady.


A/N: So...a sequel to "The Meet At Twilight" it was requested by, well, a guest. I couldn't come up with a better ending D:

OH. Important notice for followers Life in Middle School it's currently on hiatus for...reasons.

* * *

"Oi, mutt, we've been meaning to ask you something." said the lime eyed redhead.

"Damn spider, I have a name. Anyway, what the hell do you want?"

"You know, I'm still here Natsuki." spoke the flirtatious demon, other known as Chie.

"Just ask the question already!" Natsuki said, while indignantly bashing her fist at the table they were at.

"Alright, alright. We just need to know; who is the famous Shizuru Fujino? You talk about her all the time but we've never actually had the chance to speak with her, we've barely even see her. Just who the hell is she?"

"You want to know? Fine, I'll go get her; meet me at the front of the Akasaka. Don't keep _us_ waiting."

* * *

She got off her Ducati, and stormed into the lobby. Oddly, the high schooler she was familiar with was not there but now there was a girl with teal medium length hair and blue eyes. She wasn't at all like the other teen, which was attentive and kindly treated the residents of Akasaka; she was lethargic and didn't even bother looking at Natsuki. Not like she cared, so she just nonchalantly kept on walking to the elevator to get to her destination.

Right when the door of the elevator opened, she stopped, and faced the lifeless teen, "Yeah, you have a nice night too!" and entered the small chamber.

_She's getting paid to treat residents properly, with a smile and a happy-go-lucky tone in voice. Not just to stand there and ignore us. I wish my job was that easy, no, I'm a mechanic who goes and fixes whining customers cars all day. Do I look like that? No. Well, I hope she learned at least something from that._

The door to the elevator once again slid open, and she stepped out going to the room number '_152',_ took out the card that gave her access to it, and slid it into the small opening. As soon as she opened the door, her precious Duran came running to greet his master along with a Kyoto woman; she had moved in just a few months ago.

She crouched down and gave the dog a well deserved pet on the head, "I'm guess you missed me, huh? Sorry buddy. Oh, hold on to make up for it, you can have this." she abandoned the few belongs she had with her and headed to Duran's most prized possession; dog biscuits.

"Here you go, boy!" said Natsuki while throwing the biscuit to Duran for him to playfully catch.

"Ara, does Natsuki have something to give me, for making me wait so long?" said the crimson with small grin on her face. She was sitting on the couch, and inviting Natsuki to sit beside her.

"A very special one." spoke Natsuki while quickly shoving Shizuru leaving her to lie on the couch then pinning her down. Natsuki, immediately taking action, leaned in forward to kiss the girls neck and jaw line. The brunette couldn't help but let out a low moan due to the affectionate action Natsuki was providing her with. Although, when she was about to give out the rest of her 'reward,' a phone went off. It was Natsuki's phone, and by the song that was playing she knew who it was; Nao.

_Nao Yuuki,_

_Get down here: _

_Kuga, hurry up! We've been waiting for 10 minutes, when're you going to be here?_

"Oh, god, I forgot…Uh, Shizuru, would you mind coming down with me. I got some people for you to meet." said Natsuki while retreating from Shizuru.

"Ara, who could it be?" Shizuru said, while still lying on the couch.

"Well, isn't that why I'm introducing you to them?"

* * *

"Why'd it take you so long to get down here, Kuga?"

"Look you idiot, I came here to introduce you to Shizuru, right? Now shut up and wait for me to get her out of the lobby. Oh, and, use your manners for once….that is if you have any."

Moments later, the blunette came out with the ruby eyed girl. "Nao, Chie, _this _is Shizuru."

Both eyes laid on the beauty named Shizuru. They were astonished at the fact that Natsuki had been together with her for a few months. As a matter of fact, just that this elegant woman was remotely fond of Natsuki was a huge surprise.

"Natsuki! How is it possible that _you_ found this _lovely_ lady before me?!" shouted Chie.

"I just did. You jealous?"

"I'm not going to answer to that but, fair enough." said Chie while walking towards Shizuru and getting down on one knee. She grabbed her hand in a charming manner and said "My name is, Chie Harada, and it's an honor to meet you, Miss Shizuru." and landed a kiss upon the soft skin of her hand.

"Back off Chie, she's mine." snarled Natsuki. This actually caused Shizuru to slightly giggle; she found it cute how Natsuki easily got jealous.

With a sweat drop forming on her forhead, she dropped Shizuru's hand and backed away "Okay, okay. You could have just said so."

"Hey, Mutt, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Sadly I am. Shizuru this is Nao. Try not paying attention to her, she's just a nuisance."

"Why yo-" managed to escape her mouth before Chie put a hand over her mouth to keep from anything ill mannered to escape her lips.

"Well then, it was nice meeting _both_ of you but, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Shizuru Fujino, it's a pleasure to meet the two of you." said Shizuru with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Didn't know how to end it. Don't hate meh for an awful ending XD


End file.
